Let The Game Begin
by tranquilitygal95
Summary: Even if you frequently fight a power hungry computer virus, visit a virtual world almost daily, and save Earth several times a week, you can get bored. What's the gang to do? Odd gets an idea, but will it go too far? JxA, some YxU


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 1

"I'm so bored!" whined Odd, pouting. The entire group was in Jeremie's room, because there was nothing else to do.

"You're an artist, make a masterpiece," suggested Yumi, smirking.

"Just as long as you keep it on the paper!" warned Ulrich. "I don't need you getting your art on my bed!"

"Hello, we're in Jeremie's room!" pointed out Odd. "I'd be getting it on his bed!"

"Don't even think about it, Odd," said Jeremie, not looking up from the screen. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm still working on the Skid, and your noise isn't helping."

"Sheesh, someone's touchy," countered Odd, grinning.

"Can we play something else besides Pick On Jeremie?" asked Aelita, frowning.

"I've got just the thing!" said Odd, flashing an evil smile.

"Uh oh," said Ulrich, knowing that smile meant danger.

"No way Odd, last time we got in too much trouble!" said Jeremie.

"But Aelita's never played before!" said Odd. Aelita looked frightened at being dragged into something that sounded so scary. "And we'll keep it to a minimum!"

"Well, maybe," said Yumi, her face softening. "I mean, there's nothing else to do. But you have to keep it to a minimum!"

"What's going on?" asked Aelita, utterly confused.

"Three words," said Jeremie, his face full of dismay. "Truth or Dare."

"And Jeremie's going up first!" said Ulrich, laughing.

"I've got too much work to do to play your games!" said Jeremie, looking embarrassed.

"Jeremie, I don't know how to play," said Aelita sweetly. "The way Odd puts it, it sounds worse than Xana! Please play with me?"

"Um," answered Jeremie, ignoring the thumbs ups Aelita was receiving. "I guess."

"YEAH!" cheered Odd, sitting down. The others followed in suit and the game began. "Okay, Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Oh, well," said Jeremie, knowing either choice spelled disaster. But what with Odd's creativity, he decided to play it as safe as possible. "Truth."

"Darn!" replied Odd, frowning. Then his face lit up. "Okay. Name the person in this room you're most attracted to!"

"Odd, I am never helping you on another test ever again," said Jeremie, wishing he had picked Dare. "Aelita."

"Can you repeat that?" asked Odd, close to bursting out in giggles. "I don't think I heard you."

"Aelita," repeated Jeremie, staring at the carpet.

"So if you pick truth, you have to answer whatever question they ask?" asked Aelita, too amazed by the game to give any thought to Jeremie's answer, for which he was grateful.

"Yes," answered Jeremie, brightening. "And, if you pick Dare, you have to do whatever the person dares you to do. But Odd promised to keep it to a minimum!"

"Okay, Einstein, we get the picture!" responded Odd. "And you got off way too easy. Now it's your turn!"

"Okay," said Jeremie, looking thoughtful. "Ulrich, truth or dare?"

"Um," said Ulrich. He knew he should probably pick dare, to show Aelita how it was done, and the fact that Jeremie wasn't as imaginative as Odd. "Dare."

"Excellent," said Jeremie, a small smirk on his face. Ulrich immediately regretted his decision. "I dare you to...hop on one leg for two rounds."

"Not too bad," commented Ulrich, standing up. His voice shook as he went up and down. "Aelita, t-truth or dare?"

"Um," said Aelita, mimicking Jeremie and Ulrich. From what she had seen, the dares weren't too bad. "Dare."

"Now this is excellent!" said Ulrich. He thought for a moment. "I dare you to...send Xana an E-mail proclaiming your everlasting love for him!"

"WHAT?" asked Aelita, taken aback.

"What about keeping things to a minimum?" asked Jeremie heatedly.

"This is a lot better than what Odd made you do last time!" said Ulrich, his leg starting to hurt.

"It's okay, Jeremie," said Aelita, getting out her mobile. "Dear Xana. I've always admired you. Your cruelty to all living things really stuns me. Not to mention your impeccable manners by attacking Earth at the worst of times. What I'm trying to say is, I love you. Signed, Aelita. Send."

"At least Aelita has some guts!" said Odd, rolling on the ground and laughing so hard he was crying.

"It's not like Xana can do anything about it," said Aelita, shrugging. "If he attacks, I just deactivate the tower. Same as always."

"I still don't like the dare," said Jeremie darkly. "Now you get to pick."

"Okay!" said Aelita, smiling. "Yumi! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Yumi automatically.

"What do you think is Ulrich's best quality?" asked Aelita innocently. Ulrich nearly lost balance and fell over at this.

"Uh, well," said Yumi, her face hot. "His-his sensitive side."

"That's so sweet!" replied Aelita, not at all sarcastic. Ulrich toppled onto the ground, his dare expired.

"My turn!" said Yumi, grinning. "Jeremie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Jeremie without thinking. He started to mentally slap himself.

"I'll go easy on you," said Yumi kindly. "If you got to choose who you could spend the last five minutes of your life with, who would it be?"

"Aelita," answered Jeremie, not giving it a second though, blushing all the while.

"Aren't you thoughtful?" asked Yumi teasingly. Aelita went the slightest shade of pink, now paying attention to the game.

"Okay, Odd, truth or dare?" asked Jeremie, looking ready for some payback.

"Dare," answered Odd proudly.

"I dare you to go walk around the school and ask out the first girl you see, no matter what the age," said Jeremie, smiling. He then smiled and added, "That includes female teachers and staff."

"You little!" replied Odd, but anyone could tell he was stunned Jeremie came up with that. He went out in the hallway and came back two minutes later.

"Got a date?" asked Ulrich, laughing at the red mark on Odd's cheek.

"Does detention count?" asked Odd, pulling out the slip of paper. "Apparently Ms. Hertz is single and not looking."

The gang burst out laughing for the next few seconds, unable to keep it all in. Aelita began thinking that this game wasn't half bad.

"Okay, Aelita, truth or dare?" asked Odd, staring at her.

"I'll go with truth this time," said Aelita, eager for the game to progress.

"Yes!" yelled Odd, looking triumphant. "Are you in love with anyone in this room?"

"Yes," answered Aelita honestly.

"Well, Ulrich is off-limits, so it's between me and Jeremie!" roared Odd jokingly. Jeremie shot him a death glare none the less.

"Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Aelita pleasantly.

"Dare," answered Ulrich bravely.

"I dare you to," started Aelita, but then she stumbled. What would be appropriate? She walked over to Ulrich and whispered something in his ear.

"You must really hate me today," said Ulrich, frowning. Aelita smiled, shrugged, and went back to her seat next to Jeremie. Ulrich stood up and turned to Yumi. He bowed to her, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Aelita, you're awesome at this game!" said Odd, laughing at the bright blushes of Yumi and Ulrich.

"Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich, still red in the face. "And try to be a man and pick dare."

"Very funny," said Jeremie sarcastically. "But I'll humor you. Dare."

"Hmm," said Ulrich, taking a moment to ponder the many possibilities now available. "I dare you to..."

Ulrich grinned wickedly, causing Jeremie to gulp again. Ulrich bent over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I dare you to stroke the back of Aelita's neck for three rounds," said Ulrich. Jeremie gaped at him, while Ulrich shrugged. "A dare's a dare. Might help if you put your arm around her."

"You're dead meat, Ulrich," said Jeremie, looking pale.

"What's going on, Jeremie?" asked Aelita curiously. Odd and Yumi smirked, knowing it had something to do with Aelita.

"Nothing, Aelita," answered Jeremie, scooting back towards Aelita. The others looked at him expectantly. Jeremie awkwardly moved his arm around Aelita's neck, and brushed the back of it with his fingertips. Aelita gasped in surprise and leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the sensation thoroughly.

"Yumi, truth or dare," said Jeremie, his face resembling a tomato.

"Dare," said Yumi, feeling courageous.

"I dare you to go to the cafeteria and get us some snacks," said Jeremie. No one disagreed. They were playing into lunch right now, but the game was getting too good to end.

"Fine," said Yumi. "But before I go, Aelita. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Aelita, jerking back to reality. Jeremie's soft actions had put her into a dream world.

"Have you ever kissed someone besides Jeremie or that Xana polymorph?" asked Yumi, wondering.

"No," answered Aelita without hesitation. Yumi left the room to get the snacks. Now it was Aelita's turn to pick someone. "Odd. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Odd, trying to shake things up.

"Who was your first kiss with?" asked Aelita. Now that she had done her job, she allowed herself to be lulled yet again by Jeremie's stroking movements.

"Her name was Azel Frinwood," answered Odd. "She lives back home, in New Zealand."

"That's nice," commented Jeremie. He then realized that his dare was up. He withdrawed his arm as discreetly as possible. Aelita sighed. Ulrich nodded and Jeremie resumed stroking her neck. "Ulrich. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Ulrich.

"I dare you to go out in the hallway, and the first person you see you tell them you love Yumi," said Jeremie, smiling.

"You're all against me today, aren't you?" asked Ulrich, standing up. A dare's a dare. "Before I go, Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Jeremie learning from his mistake.

"Who was your first kiss with?" asked Ulrich. Aelita snapped back to attention at this one.

"Um, Aelita," answered Jeremie, blushing. Ulrich grinned and left the room. "Aelita, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth," said Aelita.

"What's your favorite part about being on Earth?" asked Jeremie, honestly wanting to know.

"Being with you guys," answered Aelita. Yumi came in after a few minutes, her arms full of sandwiches.

"What's up with Ulrich?" asked Yumi, handing them out. "I see him walk out the door, he sees me, turns red, and says he has to go somewhere."

"That little cheat!" said Jeremie indignantly, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Yumi, truth or dare?" asked Aelita.

"Truth," answered Yumi.

"Who's your worst enemy besides Xana?" asked Aelita.

"Sissi," answered Yumi calmly. Everyone nodded, seeing her logic. "Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare," proclaimed Odd.

"I dare you to actually study for your history test," said Yumi boredly.

"That's the worst dare of all!" cried Odd, pretending to be strained. "Fine! Jeremie! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered Jeremie. The word popped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"I dare you to," started Odd, before going over to Jeremie and whispering, "go to the florist in town and buy a dozen pink roses for Aelita. And you have to give them to her when you get back. Besides, it's only a five minute trip, so Aelita can't miss you too much."

"Since when are you a matchmaker?" hissed Jeremie, frowning. He sighed and got up, heading for the door.

"Where's Jeremie going?" asked Aelita, missing his light touch on the back of her neck.

"He'll be back in a bit," assured Odd. Ulrich came in through the door, very out of breath with a mark resembling Odd's on his cheek.

"What happened, Ulrich?" asked Yumi, a note of worry in her voice.

"Sissi," said Ulrich. Yumi didn't get it, but Odd and Aelita didn't need an explanation for why Sissi must have slapped Ulrich.

"Oh, no!" said Odd, trying to suppress his laughter. "Einstein left before he picked someone!"

"I'll go!" offered Aelita. "I pick...truth."

"What gives you the most comfort when your scared?" asked Ulrich, lightly touching his cheek and wincing.

"Uh, er," stumbled Aelita, blushing brightly. "When-um-Jeremie puts his arms around me."

"That's so adorable!" said Odd, laughing.

"Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Aelita, still pink.

"Truth," said Ulrich, knowing she could come up with pretty bad dares.

"Have you ever had a pet?" asked Aelita, cocking her head to the side.

"No, unless you count Kiwi," said Ulrich. "My dad was pretty strict about pets."

"That's okay, buddy!" said Odd. "Kiwi loves you almost as much as me!"

"Yumi, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich.

"Dare," said Yumi, not sure what her "truth" might have been.

"I dare you to-" said Ulrich, but then he stopped. He looked around the room for inspiration, and got an idea. "I dare you to wear that poster of Einstein like a cape and run around the school twice."

"Jeremie will kill me!" said Yumi, knowing Jeremie wouldn't take kindly to her besmirching the name of his idol.

"Run fast," said Ulrich simply. Yumi groaned and tried to pry the poster off the wall. She grabbed the two top corners and held them in front of her neck.

"How's this?" asked Yumi, turning around for them.

"Perfect," said Ulrich. Yumi sighed and ran out of the room, determined to make it over soon. Jeremie came in a few minutes afterwards, looking confused, and hiding something behind his back.

"Was Yumi just-" asked Jeremie.

"No," answered Ulrich and Odd, laughing.

"Jeremie, you know what you have to do!" said Odd in a sing-song voice.

"Right," said Jeremie, blushing wildly. He pulled out a bouquet of pink roses and held them out to Aelita. "These are for you, Aelita."

"Oh, Jeremie!" whispered Aelita, taking them delicately. "That's so sweet!"

"Uh," said Jeremie, blushing even more. Aelita set them to the side and set her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked Odd, grinning innocently.

"Truth," answered Jeremie, knowing he'd regret it no matter what he picked.

"Who are you most attracted to in this room?" asked Odd.

"You already asked me that!" said Jeremie, scowling.

"I'm asking you again!" countered Odd.

"Aelita," answered Jeremie, not looking at the girl next to him. Aelita smiled and buried her head in his shoulder. "Okay, Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered Odd.

"I dare you to give up food for the rest of the day," said Jeremie.

"WHAT! Are you mad, man?" asked Odd, looking horrified.

"Hey, I go without food all the time," said Jeremie calmly.

"Yeah, and I don't like it," said Aelita, looking up at him. "You need to eat more. In fact, you're eating everything Odd gives up."

"Are you sure, Aelita?" asked Jeremie, looking apprehensive. "Odd eats more in ten hours than one person eats in ten days!"

"Fine, we'll see how it goes," said Aelita, giving in.

"Okay, Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Odd.

"Dare," said Ulrich.

"I dare you to stand at the gates of Kadic for the next twenty minutes and throw a tissue at anyone who goes through them," said Odd.

"What's the point of that?" asked Ulrich, grabbing a box of tissue on Jeremie's drawer.

"Humiliation," answered Odd, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Weirdo," replied Ulrich, walking out the door. He stayed long enough to add, "Aelita, truth or dare?"

"Dare," picked Aelita, smiling.

"I dare you to wear Jeremie's glasses for the rest of the game," said Ulrich. He walked out of the room and Jeremie handed Aelita his glasses.

"Jeremie, how do you see in these?" asked Aelita, everything blurry.

"It takes some getting used to, and your eyes have to have a need for the glasses," said Jeremie, trying to make out the girl in pink next to him.

"Okay," said Aelita, adjusting them like she had seen Jeremie do many times. "Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Jeremie, rubbing his eyes.

"Is there any real chance at fighting my father?" asked Aelita seriously.

"Well," said Jeremie, tensing up. He knew if he told her the truth, she'd be crushed. But he couldn't lie to her, either. "Not a lot. It'll take a miracle and a lot of sleepless nights to find him."

"Oh," said Aelita, a sad note in her tone. "Well, someday we'll get him back."

"Right," said Jeremie smiling. Something about her just gave him hope. "Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Odd. "You've already taken my food. What's left?"

"Your dog," answered Jeremie. Odd sported a look of terror. "Kidding, Odd. I dare you to...any ideas Aelita?"

"Yes," said Aelita slyly. "Jeremie dares you to paint every single beaker, flask, and test tube in the chemistry building purple. You are an artist, after all, and you do love that color."

"Now I see why you're attracted to this girl, Jer!" said Odd, grinning. "This might take some time! Aelita, truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Aelita.

"What's your favorite color besides pink?" asked Odd. Aelita blushed before speaking.

"Blue," said Aelita quietly. Odd found the connection and set off to the art supply room to find some paint. Yumi came in seconds later, looked out of breath.

"Yumi?" asked Jeremie incredulously. Yumi nodded and tossed him a rolled up paper. He unfurled it and tried to see what the picture was without his glasses. "Wh-what were you doing with my poster of Albert Einstein?"

"Nothing," said Yumi, sitting down while Aelita tried to stifle her giggles.

"Yumi, truth or dare?" asked Aelita, as Jeremie tried to put the poster back up while he was half blind.

"I'm going with truth this time," said Yumi, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Which of Xana's monsters do you hate the most?" asked Aelita curiously.

"I'd have to say the megatanks," said Yumi thoughtfully. "Their lasers are too big and they try to run you over as well. They're just big cheaters."

"Interesting," said Aelita, pondering it. Ulrich burst into the room, covered in tissues.

"What happened to you?" asked Jeremie, trying to focus on the white stuff on his best friend.

"Apparently people don't like having tissues thrown on them," said Ulrich, setting the near empty box back on Jeremie's drawer. "Where's Odd?"

"On another dare," explained Aelita coolly.

"Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Yumi, picking a tissue off his head.

"Truth," said Ulrich, taking another one off his shoulder.

"Which one of Xana's monsters do you hate the most?" asked Yumi, wanting his opinion.

"The megatanks, no contest," answered Ulrich calmly. "They cheat all the time!"

"Isn't that a coincidence?" asked Aelita sarcastically.

"Jeremie, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich, sensing that there was a joke going on that he wasn't aware of.

"Dare," said Jeremie, the word popping out of his mouth again. He was going to have to avoid this game from now on.

"Let's see," said Ulrich, trying to think of one embarrassing that might also get him together with Aelita. He had nailed Jeremie pretty good before, he was running out of ideas. Where was Odd when you needed him? "Oh, I got it! I dare you to hold Aelita's waist for the rest of the game."

Jeremie and Aelita blushed red. Jeremie wrapped his arm around her waist uncomfortably, hoping she wouldn't mind. Aelita bit her lip nervously and set her head on his shoulder again, wishing Ulrich and Yumi would disappear.

"Aelita, truth or dare?" asked Jeremie, still a bright pink.

"Truth," said Aelita, in no hurry to get up.

"Are you uncomfortable?" asked Jeremie, hoping she would answer quickly.

"Not at all," answered Aelita, managing a small smile. Ulrich and Yumi exchanged smirks. "Yumi, truth or dare?"

"I'll take-" said Yumi, but she was interrupted by Odd flinging open the door and slamming it shut.

"Jeremie, toss me your room key!" ordered Odd, red in the face.

"I could if I could see!" said Jeremie, using his free hand to point at his face.

"Here you go," said Ulrich, grabbing the small silver key off the desk. He tossed it to Odd who quickly locked it. "What happened?"

"Sissi saw me in the chemistry lab and threatened to tell her father," explained Odd. "Then she called out for him and I ran. But I brought something back."

Odd fished around in his pocket, pulling out a beaker coated in lavender paint. He was grinning proudly.

"A tribute to your bravery!" said Aelita, laughing. Odd nodded and looked at her.

"Did I miss something?" asked Odd, noticing how Jeremie had his arm around her waist.

"Cool it, Odd," said Jeremie, blushing the same color as the beaker.

"Anyway, I pick dare," said Yumi, smiling.

"I dare you to go finish what Odd started, without getting caught," said Aelita, smiling. "But you can paint in black if you like."

"Ugh, why do I have to clean up Odd's mess?" asked Yumi, standing up. Odd stuck his tongue out at her and took his place on the carpet. "Odd, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Odd, too exhausted to do anymore dares.

"How do you manage to not get expelled on a daily basis?" asked Yumi, wondering how he pulled it off what with how many pranks he pulled.

"I just tap into the full-proof Odd charm!" answered Odd triumphantly. Yumi sighed and left the room. "Ulrich, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Ulrich, glad that Yumi had left the room. He knew what Odd would be planning.

"What's your number one pet peeve?" asked Odd, taking Ulrich by surprise by not asking about his love life.

"When you start singing some song you downloaded off the Internet and I'm trying to study!" said Ulrich, smirking.

"Hey, those songs are great!" said Odd, sniffing.

"Yeah, sure," said Ulrich, rolling his eyes. "Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Jeremie, in no hurry to get up.

"When do you plan on asking out Aelita?" asked Ulrich, grinning. Aelita blushed red, but not half as much as Jeremie. The worst part was, there was no way to get out of this one.

"Ulrich," said Jeremie in a dangerous tone.

"Jeremie," mocked Ulrich, smirking. "Come on, we're waiting."

"Well, er," said Jeremie, knowing he had hit a dead end. If he said he didn't know what Ulrich was talking about, Aelita would take it the wrong way. If he said as soon as he got the courage, would Aelita ever speak to him again? Maybe now was the time to take that risk...

"Jeremie?" asked Aelita, holding the hand he had around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," lied Jeremie, blushing. Odd was smiling like he was king of the world, and Ulrich had a pleasant expression on his face. They were waiting for his answer. "I was-er-hoping to-um-ask you sometime-"

"YES!" hollered Odd, taking them all by surprise. "Jeremie, you know how long we've been waiting to hear you say that? Oh I wish we had that on a video!"

"ODD!" yelled Jeremie angrily, feeling more embarrassed every second. He was waiting for Aelita's reaction. She said nothing, she just kept holding his arm around her waist and waited for him to call on the next person. "Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Odd happily. Everyone knew this would be entertaining.

"I dare you to climb onto the school roof and pledge your undying love to Sissi," dared Jeremie, his eyes overflowing with vengeance.

"You're not that EVIL!" shrieked Odd, his happy expression turning into one of horror.

"Blame Ulrich, I got the idea from him," said Jeremie, adjusting his grip on Aelita. Odd glared at Jeremie and Ulrich, leaving.

"Great, now we don't have anyone to continue the game," said Ulrich, sighing.

"Truth," said Aelita, not waiting for someone to ask.

"Huh?" asked Ulrich, but he caught on quickly. "Oh. What do you like most about Jeremie?"

"That's easy!" said Aelita, blushing. "He's the most sincere person I've ever met."

"Awww," teased Ulrich. Yumi came in a moment later, her hair out of place and face red.

"I didn't get caught if that's what you're thinking," said Yumi. "I just wanted to make it quick. They're drying, and hopefully won't be disturbed. You know how many flasks, beakers, and test tubes this school has?"

"Truth or dare?" asked Aelita, smiling at the dab of black paint on Yumi's nose.

"Truth, I'm exhausted!" said Yumi, collapsing next to Ulrich.

"When are you going to ask Ulrich out?" asked Aelita.

"None of your business," said Yumi, a light pink staining her cheeks.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Jeremie, talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Aelita, truth or dare?" asked Yumi.

"I just went!" said Aelita. Yumi shrugged and Aelita groaned. "Dare."

"I dare you to sneak into the science building at take the cage with three lizards and set them free in Sissi's dorm," dared Yumi, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, fine," said Aelita, not eager to leave Jeremie's arms. "Ulrich, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Ulrich, figuring he had nothing to lose.

"I dare you to kiss Yumi," said Aelita bluntly. Ulrich realized he was dead wrong. He hesitated before pecking Yumi on the cheek. Aelita had a look of satisfaction on her face before leaving.

"Jer, truth or dare?" asked Ulrich, trying his hardest not to go red.

"Truth," said Jeremie, smiling at the couple.

"What do you like best about Aelita?" asked Ulrich.

"Huh?' asked Jeremie, not expecting this. There were so many wonderful things about Aelita, how could he choose just one? "I suppose it's the way she can always tell what I'm thinking. It bugs me sometimes, but she always makes me feel better because of it."

There was a loud knock at the door. Jeremie hurried to open it, with some difficulty without his glasses, and found a huge red blur in front of him, holding something pink and something purple.

"Belpois!" roared a gruff voice that Jeremie could hear perfectly.

"Jim?" asked Jeremie meekly.

"Come with me!" ordered Jim, still holding the shoulders of Odd and Aelita. "And bring your friends!"

Yumi and Ulrich groaned and got up. The five were the victims of stares and whispers for the next few minutes as Jim escorted them to the principal's office. They stood stiffly at his desk, waiting for Jean Pierre Delmas to speak.

"You kids are in serious trouble," stated Jean Pierre, staring at each of them in turn. "Stern, you pranced around saying you loved Ms. Ishiyama, and spent almost half an hour throwing tissues at everyone who entered and left Kadic Academy."

"I've very sorry, sir," said Ulrich, looking at his shoes and blushing.

"Della Robbia, you attempted to vandalize the chemistry equipment, offended Ms. Hertz, and risked your safety by climbing on the roof and pledging your love to my daughter," said Mr. Delmas, looking particularly angry at the last one. Now that the others thought about it, Odd's other cheek looked pretty red, and it sure wasn't a blush.

"Sorry!" apologized Odd, smiling innocently. His full-proof Odd-charm wasn't going to help him this time.

"Jeremie, you, a model student, snuck off campus!" said the principal, a defiant note of disappointment in his voice. "And why is Ms. Stones wearing your glasses?"

"My apologies," said Jeremie, blushing while Aelita handed him his glasses. She guessed the game was over.

"You, Ms. Stones, are a model student as well!" said Mr. Delmas. "But you tried to set loose three reptiles in my daughter's room!"

"Sorry, sir," said Aelita, staring at the carpet.

"And you, Ms. Ishiyama, have paraded around the school with a poster like some joke, successfully ruined our chemistry equipment, and stolen food from the cafeteria!" said Mr. Delmas, his voice shaking from the many offences.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Yumi. "But you know that paint is washable, right?"

"What do you five have to say for yourselves?" asked Mr. Delmas angrily. The gang looked at each other and gave a small smile. They spoke at the same time, thinking they might as well get a laugh out of it.

"_So much for keeping things to a minimum!_"


End file.
